Olie's Note
Information in preparation. |Quotes = “Everyone does something bad sometimes, right?” “Notes from teachers can mean tummy trembling trouble” “You’ve been an extra good little bot” “You shouldn’t get yourself all worked up over a note. Whatever it was we’d try to understand” “Nice knowin’ ya Billy” Olie's Note is 6 Episode 2 Season series Rolie Polie Olie. The premiere of this episode took place on Saturday, 9 October 1999. Plot Olie and Billy are walking home from school one day, with Olie holding an envelope. Olie is excited about the note his teacher sent home to his parents, thinking it’s something positive like an award. But Billy suggests that it might be about something bad he did. He tells Olie: “Everyone does something bad sometime.” Billy then tells Olie that notes from teachers can cause “tummy trembling trouble.” Olie’s stomach growls as he gets starts to worry about the note. Billy suggests that he be extra good before he gives them the note, so if it’s bad, he won’t get into so much trouble. So, Olie sets out on “Mission: Olie Be Good” by sneaking up to his room to hide the note. He rushes into his room after being found by Zowie, where he hides the note under his bed. Tummy trembling trouble strikes again when his stomach growls. Ignoring his rumbly tummy, Olie quickly cleans up his room before his mom enters. She comes in and is impressed by how neat and tidy he is. Afterwards, Olie starts doing random chores around the house, including cleaning the refrigerator, the backyard, mowing the lawn, etc. His parents are surprised and impressed by how much work he’s doing, yet they don’t suspect anything. After dinner, the Polie family is hanging out in the living room. Zowie comes in playing with Olie’s space remote control space rockets, to which Olie gets upset and takes away from her. But he remembers that he needs to be extra good so he gives the toy back to Zowie. He then says he’s going to bed and heads upstairs, when it’s hours before bedtime. Olie’s parents start getting suspicious of why he’s so good all of a sudden. Olie is sitting on his bed holding the note, hoping his plan had worked. He lays down and starts thinking about what Billy said about everyone being bad sometimes. His stomach starts growling louder than before, but it stops when his parents walk in. Concerned, they ask him what’s wrong and Olie finally gives them the note. The note is read and it turns out that Olie is being rewarded with a trip to the county fair for being good in school. Realizing that he should’ve given them the note earlier, Olie is happy that he’s being rewarded and not in trouble. His parents explain that whatever was in the note, good or bad, they’d try to understand because he’s always been a good kid. The next day, Olie and Billy are walking home from school, this time with Billy having a note. He gets excited and thinks that it’ll be something good like Olie’s was. Olie agrees but gets back at Billy by suggesting that not all notes from teachers cause tummy trembling trouble. Billy starts getting nervous if he did something bad, and starts listening pranks he’s done in school. Billy’s stomach starts growling loudly as Olie walks away. The episode closes with Billy sitting on his front step still holding the note, afraid to go inside. Characters *Olie Polie *Zowie Polie *Polina Polie (Olie's Mom) *Percy Polie (Olie's Dad) *Spot *Mr. Sunny *Housey *Billy Bevel *Bbq *Red Coupey Video Episode begins at 0:00 Category:Episodes Category:Season 2